Bridges burnt
by Tk Macintosh
Summary: Why did a rift between Manami and Kirino occur? What happend that caused it?


Welp...this time it's ANOTHER Iron Fic entry. This was written up in about 3 hrs. I do apologize for the shortness and oddness of the fic, but it's what I could do and the idea itself didn't have much bulk to it.

The theme of this entry is: Burning Bridges. Here...Kirino burns her bridges with Manami. So it's short.

Thanks for reading though :D

* * *

Kirino growled when she saw her brother and HER.

The one girl she would NEVER be friends with again.

"Hahahaha…Kyou-chan, you shouldn't joke like that." Tamura Manami laughed at the joke Kyousuke had told. Manami smiled softly as she looked over and noticed the younger girl. "Ah, it's Kirino-chan."

"Hmm?" Kyousuke wondered as he looked in the direction. Seeing his sister standing there watching them, he nodded. "Oh…it is. Hey Kirino."

Kirino couldn't help but glare at that dolt of her brother. She hated him too, but not as much as that plain girl. She blamed the reason on why she hates Manami on both her and him.

To explain why she hates HER as much as she does, she'd have to go back several years, back when the two siblings were still close…

~~~Flashback~~~

Kirino smiled happily as she dashed towards her brother's room, fully intent on getting him to play with her at the park today. It had been a while since she had played with him and she was feeling a tad lonely without him.

But not today.

Today, she knew that he had no plans with anyone AND she had gotten him to promise to play with her at the park. She wanted to show him all the new things she had learned while playing with other children and hear his words of praise for her at how wonderful she had become.

"Hehe…I can't wait." Kirino said as she opened the door to her brother's room. "Onii-chan! Let's go play! I wanna show you something awesome!"

As Kirino entered his room, she found her brother nowhere to be found. The young brunette was confused.

Just where was he? He definitely wasn't in the living room because she had just left there to come here.

As Kirino closed the door, slightly confused on where he brother had run off to without telling her. Didn't he promise he'd play with her today? He…he wouldn't break that promise with her right?

As she headed back downstairs, she noticed that his shoes were gone from the front door.

"Huh?" Kirino wondered. "Hey momma….where did Onii-chan go?"

"Hrm?" Kousaka Yoshino hummed as she peeked at her youngest child. "I think Kyousuke went out to play with Tamura-san. He said something about her showing him something at the park."

"But…but…" Kirino whispered, her heart nearly breaking at the statement. "Onii-chan promised to play with me today…"

Kirino could feel the tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. It…it just couldn't be true…Onii-chan wouldn't break a promise to her right? Kirino choked back a sob as she dashed towards throwing her shoes on quickly and running out of the house as fast as she could.

The small girl didn't stop running until she had reached the park that she and Kyousuke would always play at. She could hear Kyousuke's and Manami's laughter near the jungle set. She slowly approached them, the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over.

She could see them now…and they looked like they were having so much fun.

Why? Why did Onii-chan forget his promise to play with her?

"So…Manami-chan…what did you call me out here for?" The young Kyousuke asked as he sat atop the metal play set with his friend of several years. "You sounded like you really wanted me to hang out with you."

"Hehe…Kyou-chan…I got something amazing to show you~." Manami cooed with a happy smile.

Kirino growled cutely as she stared at the brunette next to her brother. It was HER fault that Onii-chan forgot her promise with her.

She would never forgive that girl for this.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Ever since that day, she never talked to Manami again and she ignored any and all invitations from Kyousuke when Manami invited him and her out.

Unfortunately for her, since Kyousuke and Manami were so close, as close as Kirino and Kyousuke was, this put a deep strain on their relationship as Kyousuke would more often than not hang out with Manami.

So it wasn't long until Kyousuke was given the same silent treatment that Kirino had, and still was, giving Manami.

Kirino wondered why he didn't understand. Why didn't he understand that she wanted to spend time with just him and not both of them.

"Kirino-chan," Manami called out to the middle school girl. "Do you want to go with us to get something to drink?"

The blonde model blinked at the high school in confusion. Why? Why does she still treat her so nicely after ignoring her for all these years? Why couldn't she just leave her alone like she wanted?

Looks like she'll have to show her why.

"Haaah?" Kirino said, a glaring look in her eye. "What're you stupid? Why would I want to go get a drink with you two? Gross."

Kirino 'hmmph'ed' and turned away walking away, her nose held in the air.

She would NEVER be friendly with HER again. She would forget any and all friendship she ever had with the girl.

Her brother on the other hand…still might be worth trying to repair. As long as he keeps with his life counseling sessions with her.


End file.
